vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
George Lockwood
George Lockwood was the first known member of the Lockwood family to trigger his werewolf Gene. He was the son of Benjamin Lockwood, and the mayor of Mystic Falls back in 1864. George Lockwood is responsible for helping Katherine Pierce escape when vampires were taken to Fell's Church to burn. This character was a member of the Lockwood Family. Season Two George Lockwood was an American Solider in 1864 who fought in the Civil War. After killing another man, George unknowingly triggered his werewolf curse, causing him to transform into a wolf every full moon. After discovering his true identity, Katherine Pierce convinced George to help her escape during the vampire-hunt the town was planning. According to Katherine, George Lockwood used the vampires as a scapegoat for the attacks he was responsible for and informed the Founder's Council about the vampires in Mystic Falls. One day in 1864 George warned Katherine about the round up and when it was supposed to take place. Katherine insisted that before the Church was set ablaze, the body count must be 27, the vampire population of the town including herself. George said he would see to it. However Katherine had n o intention of dying in the Church, and convinced George to helping her escape. After helping her to freedom, Katherine bargained a Moonstone in exchange for his service. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than vampires. Rose, a 560 vampire was knocked down and overpowered by the fully transformed werewolf Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 171 vampire could barley hold off the transforming werewolf Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than any human and some vampires. Werewolves can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Anger' - When a werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. *'Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shape-Shifting' - Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. Name George is of Greek origin, and the meaning is "farmer". Appearances ;Season 2 *''Memory Lane'' (flashback) Behind the scenes *The casting call: a handsome and confident Confederate Soldier of 19. Katherine meets George and asks him for help. He’s aware that she’s a vampire and tells her that it’s in his blood to hate her. He’s a werewolf. It’s not a full moon yet so he can’t hurt her. He agrees to talk to her. He knows Salvatore brothers. Trivia *George Lockwood's character is based off Jacob Smallwood from The Vampire Diaries Novels. See Also Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Lockwood Family Category:Supernatural Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters